


瞎编编 2/3

by y_JZ



Series: 瞎编编 X/3 [2]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, パージク
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y_JZ/pseuds/y_JZ
Relationships: Percival/Siegfried (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: 瞎编编 X/3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778926





	瞎编编 2/3

“年轻”，以及其他类似评价，透露评价者认为被评价对象不成熟。如果是恭维，则无视客观现象，乃阿谀做作。  
身为王者自是有宽宏大量，跳过言语文章陷阱同时，不必为某些小事斤斤计较。炎帝パーシヴァル也就对某个年长他才几岁却时常自诩长者的男人，偶尔心怀一点点的烦躁。把落下额头的刘海撩起，全别进往脑后梳的发丛，这时擦着浸透汗水的头皮，手指也还黏黏糊糊。刚才被他用那几根手指抠挖的男人，背对他坐起身了，引流到洞口的液体顺着淌过腿根，加上从后面看懒洋洋探头探脑的东西在滴水，像是阴凉石洞最深，顶端凝结出露而闪闪发光的柱子。被包围在这个潮湿景观中，パーシヴァル周身的火又烧起来，那个男人当然察觉到势必将其吞噬的凶猛火情，所以回头瞄了瞄。啊哈，真年轻啊。瞄着パーシヴァル的火源，调侃道。  
现在パーシヴァル的发型差不多恢复往常，今后也定然最广为流传的炎帝造型，王的气概也好、这么大个人了——也罢，实在不值得追上去为那么一句玩笑讨个说法。但如果只是作为パーシヴァル，单单是パーシヴァル这个人，就无论如何都想要从对方嘴里问出真心话。用同样两根食指中指去抠去挖，结果无非夹了舌头拎出来，反而听不到正经的回答。必须直接问，问个清楚，逼出回答。  
“这么多次了，精神头还这么足，而且你确实小我五岁吧？”  
说着ジークフリート伸出一只手摊开手掌。パーシヴァル从进骑士团起到现在已经很熟悉那只手，手掌，翻过去的手背。包在重甲下的，手甲断裂而露出渗血的，现在这样毫无防备的，パーシヴァル攥过摁进床褥的。  
确实是，从来都是骑士团长大人说的对。差五岁，对成年已久的パーシヴァル来说是可以根本忽略不计的差距，而在他于黑龙骑士团渡过的最开始几年里，便是翻山越岭的障碍。パーシヴァル当时别说稚气未脱，其实就一个小崽子，站直了踮起脚，大概能超过自己想使的佩剑。ジークフリート刚成年、才刚成年然而足够统领一国骑士团。体格或武艺，都不是换一个五年后的パーシヴァル来就可比拟。  
尽管ジークフリート认为パーシヴァル底子好，パーシヴァル还缺的真只有时间和经验，ジークフリート能教パーシヴァル的并不多。尽管如此，ジークフリート这个老师当还是当了起来：战斗的经验？这种东西啊，先跟着知道下手轻重的上司学吧，然后去找打起来不用顾忌的同水平同辈同僚，再是与实战中相互抱有杀意的魔物或人切磋。ジークフリート初级陪练远比外面的魔物强——至于这一点，パーシヴァル甚至欢喜，所谓“吃苦在前”。ジークフリート本人也说过“痛过开头后面就爽了”。  
ジークフリート是パーシヴァル理想中的骑士形象之体现。在ジークフリート麾下パーシヴァル学习如何当一名骑士。还学别的，正是在那五岁的差距快要被时间磨平，少年蜕变作青年的阶段，パーシヴァル堵着ジークフリート请教有关自渎的些许问题。能闯进团长卧室并震慑ジークフリート待在原地一动不动，证明パーシヴァル成长惊人。  
“这种私人的事情……”  
“正因为私密。选你这里还不是你这里清静。”  
骑士团内副团长以下团员多人合宿，便于小队管理，当时ジークフリート没脱口而出下个月便任命パーシヴァル与另一年轻有为团员担当副团长，那是ジークフリート尊重流程规矩，不徇私泄密，口风紧，也没被间接发表对住宿条件不满的贵族三太子吓破胆。  
不过，其他人是怎么躲过众目睽睽处理的，パーシヴァル也做得到。应该。那是人本能的一部分，真急了，什么办法都会用上。  
“另外，我想确认一些事。”  
ジークフリート马上就见识到了パーシヴァル用的办法。最初没有意识到，事情过去之后才发觉的圈套。パーシヴァル以离家早而错过接受家庭式传统性教育为由，要在目前落脚生活的骑士团恩师这里补课，包括手指弯曲角度到掌握松紧、长短粗细覆盖面积，还有速度频率，并且不能遗漏民众平均水平，因此拿ジークフリート的至少来参考。  
“照自己喜欢，觉得舒服的感觉，用手，擦一擦，就好了。”  
ジークフリート交待的朴素经验，被聪颖伶俐的学生学以致用。パーシヴァル说，听说用别人的手更舒服。听谁说的。别的什么人。ジークフリート被迫把自己的手借出去时，想了一想，然后就不想了，反正他又没真心想挣脱パーシヴァル抓着他的手掌。パーシヴァル的手掌原来真是火烧一样烫的。“パーシヴァル。”在パーシヴァル混着呜呜吼的声音叫他时，他也叫パーシヴァル的名字。他们这样叫着对方名字，和平时差不多，可这时候只有他们两个，ジークフリート的意思其实是在告诉パーシヴァル，这里没有上司和部下，也没有老师和徒弟，平民骑士和贵族少爷、未来的王，只有叫这俩名字的两个人。可惜ジークフリート不怎么会说话，讲出来也就只有一个名字。后来パーシヴァル学益求精，用手换成用嘴，ジークフリート还是义务陪练，问过一次难不成是跟老家通信函授王室房中术百科了，パーシヴァル突然不来找ジークフリート——憋了近一个月，再找ジークフリート时，ジークフリート记得，好像就是那一次パーシヴァル拽着自己越过最后那根线。  
现在已经数不清被パーシヴァル拽着腰几次，越过情交失神的警戒线几次。ジークフリート回头看着和自己越来越近的パーシヴァル。额前垂落秀发会浮现年幼幻影的青年，已经来到与自己并肩的位置。年长而天生的优势很快便一文不值。ジークフリート自身体质存在愈合活化——衰老延缓的问题，ジークフリート停滞不前，パーシヴァル当然追得上。パーシヴァル更是追得快，当然很快就会超过ジークフリート，到更远的前面去。  
“就是年轻啊。”  
也就现在，能对着パーシヴァル这么说。见パーシヴァル不反驳他了，赚到一句是一句，再说一遍。  
“对，我是还年轻。还嫩。肤浅。看到你这样子，又想——”  
“我也想要跟你再做一次。那么我也还算年轻咯。”  
ジークフリート转过来，腰不酸腿也不疼，液体往下滑的感觉都是新鲜的。刚躺下就被扑上来的パーシヴァル盖住。自贬肤浅的男人，搁置在入口的浅滩，惩罚他指控的狡猾大人。后者举手投降，但又狡猾地趁势抱住パーシヴァル的头，揉乱パーシヴァル头发，把往后梳的刘海拨到前面，提出“照你喜欢的那样来吧”这样的空泛要求。

fin


End file.
